


Just A Quick Ride

by Basura Leche (artzypinkcow)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzypinkcow/pseuds/Basura%20Leche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New things are always exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Quick Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to imagine a sybian story because man oh man those things are expensive but fun looking.

The air conditioner kicking on is the only thing bluntly obvious for Ludger to hear, the rest of the room completely blackened by a blindfold his brother had used to cover his eyes and the feeling of cold tiled flooring underneath his legs as he awkwardly sits on top of them, feeling the tingle of numbness wanting to begin.

Ludger shivered, fingers twitching as he felt his shoulders give a faint ache to their positioning — over his head and tied to a hook on the ceiling because behind his back was starting to become too much of a norm for them, apparently. He had already given a few tugs and tried slipping his hands through, but his brother had gotten better at keeping him still and using Ludger’s pliant body to his advantage.

When he hears footsteps is when Ludger gave another forceful tug at the ropes, testing his movement again and feeling a bit defeated in the process when nothing gives.

Ludger can almost feel his brother in front of him, watching him quietly with ravaged purpose, raking his eyes over his naked form. The thought alone sent a pleasant shudder down Ludger’s body, poking his tongue out to quickly moisten his lips.

He almost jumps when Julius speaks. “I haven’t even touched you and you’re already so hard, Ludger?” Julius’ voice is soft but criticizing and it sends an entire new wave of emotions straight to Ludger’s cock. A boot slides underneath him while his brother speaks, Julius spreading his legs apart to where he can no longer sit on them, instead using his knees to balance out and give a small yelp as the tip of the boot comes up to push against his perineum.

“I-I’m sorry,” Ludger nearly cries out as the boot brushes past his balls.

“You’re sorry?” Julius says and Ludger doesn’t know whether he should answer back or if he would receive some sort of punishment for doing so. Apparently keeping quiet was the correct response, because Julius then pulls his foot away in favor of bending down and taking Ludger’s chin between gloved fingers, yanking him forward as if to look him in the eyes. “You shouldn’t get hard before we start, it ruins the fun.”

Ludger really hopes his breathing isn't too hard, because its so loud in his ears and he can almost hear his own heart beat with how excited he’s becoming.

Julius’ lips linger at the corner of his mouth, hot air smoothing over his cheek and towards his ear. Ludger feels like he could melt.

The gloved hand releases his chin only to trail down with feather light touches with the tips of cold leather, leaving an entirely different sort of tingle on the skin in their wake.

When the hand finally traces the line of his hip bone, Ludger hopes for it to finally touch his cock but instead holds his breath as he feels the warmth of the hand leave completely. He wants to ask, wants to beg for it back, but something entirely new slide between his legs and its cold and something attached slips underneath him, leaning up against his ass as it pops up from the back.

“Do you know what this is?” Julius asks and Ludger shakes his head, already feeling a sort of tension rise not knowing what was underneath him.

Ludger checks it by letting himself rest on top of it, pleasantly feeling better now that he wouldn’t have to stand with his knees which had already began to shake. It’s round on the sides, he can tell that much. Whatever is sticking out of it in the back makes him keen his hips back, letting it rub against him, frustrating to feel it and not know.

But he has a good idea.

Julius steps behind him, his breath hot on Ludger’s neck as he gets down, a faint trace of his lips against the skin. Ludger shouts and pulls his bindings as his brother pushes two lubed fingers into his hole. The hasty scissoring makes Ludger squirm as the intrusion touches everywhere but where he wants it, jutting his ass back to try for a better position.

A sudden slap to his ass as the fingers still work him open makes his skin prickle as he cries out.

“I never told you to move,” is all Julius tells him before adding a third finger, his other hand grabbing the glob of his ass and spreading Ludger for a better view of his work. The feeling of a thumb running against his rim as the fingers still thrust in is almost too much to bare.

When the fingers finally leave Ludger doesn’t get a chance to make any sound at their loss, a brand new object filling in for his brother’s fingers. Julius positions it and move his hands to Ludger’s hips to force him down on it, an entirely foreign feeling taking over his body as Julius turns whatever it is on.

“W-What is-“ Ludger’s words become coherent as what he can only assume is a dildo begins to vibrate furiously inside of him. Really, the entire thing underneath him moves along with it, but the dildo is too much to even comprehend.

It’s vibrating, filling him, rubbing against his walls and he can’t think straight when it rubs his prostate.

Julius’ hands come up to run through his hair, pulling the blindfold off but Ludger is too afraid to open his eyes.

When he does, he sees himself, pupils blown and face flushed a glorious pink. He can see his brother behind him, smiling as their eyes meet through the mirror, hands roaming his chest and tweaking his nipples.

“Come on,” he watches his brother say through the mirror. “Fuck yourself on it.”

And so he does.

Ludger pulls himself up with the ropes, slamming back down and nearly screams when the entire length is back inside of him, almost feeling as strong as before. His movement becomes sporadic, tears trailing down his cheeks at the over stimulation and sobs when his brother pulls at his nipples roughly, rolling them until they’re darkened pink.

“Now, I want you to come with just fucking yourself on this,” Julius whispers into his ear, tongue gliding across the shell of it. “Can you do that for me?”

“Y-Yes, brother,” and he feels his orgasm ripple through, eyes glazed over when he watches himself through the mirror and sees his own cock release his load, a shuddering thrill of what he wants to think of as electricity courses through his body, raking over him and letting his voice begin to shake along with it.

Brother, brother, _brother_.

It’s a while before Ludger comes down from the high, body twitching and hips thrusting up to try and get off of the still vibrating toy, completely spent and the pleasant ache of fullness leaving as his brother lifted him off and undid his bindings.

Julius peppered him with kisses against his cheeks, murmuring “Good boy” against his lips, tongue darting out to taste tears.

Ludger is brought to lay on their bed, Julius soothingly rubbing at his reddened wrists, a hand cupping his younger brother’s cheek.

“Was I good?” Luger mutters, eyes blinking back to fight sleep. He hadn’t meant to get so worked up over just one round.

His brother only smiles.

“Not good,” Julius says. “Beautiful.”


End file.
